What if...2
by Fionacat
Summary: A continuation of "What if..."


What if...  
Part 2  
================================================================================================  
This document is Copyright (C) 2000 Runt (webmaster@microharf.cx) [http://www.microharf.cx]  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
Meowth, Ash, Misty, Jessie, James, Gary and all other related Pokémon characters or items are   
(C) and TM to Nintendo and Game Freaks.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
  
The most recent version of this work (if any) can be found archived at Fanfiction.net  
(www.fanfiction.net) please help support fanfiction on the internet.  
================================================================================================  
Previously in "What if..."  
==========================  
"I think he's coming around..." The distant voice of Misty gently rang around Fee's ears.  
"Fee are you okay?" Ash said directly.  
Sitting up Fee looked around obviously slightly disorientated, they were all back in the  
Viridian City Pokecentre.  
"I'm a little fuzzy..." Fee said holding his head.  
Ash hugged Fee tightly, "You did great!" Ash exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah kid, now the beedrills have settled a peace all the other pokemon in the world will  
follow." Meowth noted.  
"I still don't get that, why are all the pokemon fighting?" Fee asked.  
"Well." Meowth started, "Most wild pokemon think that humans should be the ones who are  
forced to fight, not pokemon. So they got together and started a war against the humans and  
to be honest nobody won, it was just stalemate as neither side actually wanted to hurt the  
other. Eventually after a couple of years a ceasefire happens and only specially selected  
folks can become a pokemon trainer."  
"I was really lucky." Ash suddenly interupted, "My name was drawn along with ten other folks  
to be allowed to become a pokemon trainer. With Misty here this is almost a quarter of the  
pokemon trainers for this year."  
Fee gasped slightly, "So there are only ten trainers allowed to train a year? What about  
the gym leaders like your sisters Misty?"  
"My sister aren't gym leaders!" Misty protested, "Those air heads wouldn't know the first  
thing about pokemon! My mom however, she's the gym leader out at Celurean City, each  
city has a gym and the gym leader is picked from the best pokemon trainer that city has."  
"I kinda get it..." Fee said nodding.  
Meowth continued to explain, "See the problem is not all the wild pokemon are happy with this  
they would prefer no humans are allowed to become pokemon trainers. So they set up a little  
rebellion which actually went out and blew things up, not good at all. The pokemon league  
folk found me with these two and asked if I could be a diplomat, sorta trying to stop the  
rebels."  
"We found Meowth when he was just a little kitten." James explained, "We left a bowl of  
food out for him everyday, sometimes he'd come eat other times he wouldn't. Then one day  
he comes back and simply says, Thanks."  
"We almost died, it was the most incredible thing ever. This wild pokemon went out and learnt  
to speak just to say thanks to us..." Jessie continued with small tears forming in the  
corner of her eyes as she spoke.  
"Well you feeling all better?" Ash asked Fee directly.  
Fee nodded, "All ready Master Ash." Fee replied.  
"Right, Let's go get a badge!" Ash declared.  
  
"Sure, but which city are we going to try first?" Misty asked taking out a small map of  
the country.  
"Actually..." Ash said stalling, "I was thinking about capturing some more pokemon first,  
whilst Fee is incredible and I have Budgey and Red for support. I still need a balanced  
team."  
Misty hummed sligthly, "Might be a good plan, I have two water pokemon just now but really  
do need some more. What sort of pokemon were you thinking of capturing, because if you  
ever need a water type you can borrow some of mine."  
"Thanks Misty!" Ash declared happily, "I was thinking of getting an electric type, a plant  
type and a something else."  
"Nice plan twerp!" A voice suddenly interjected into the pokecentre.  
A teenage wearing a long sleeved purple shirt with a pokemon medalian hanging around his neck.  
"Gary Oak!" Ash exlaimed in shock on seeing Professor Oak's grandson enter the pokecentre.  
Fee hissed violently at Gary and was flanked by Jessie, James and Meowth behind him.  
Gary gulped nerveoulsy and held his hands up cautiously, showing he was carrying nothing.  
Additionally Ash noticed that Gary had no pokeballs.  
"What do you want?" Ash asked directly.  
Slowly Gary reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red rectangle with a small light  
on it.  
"Gramps asked me to come and give you this, you left it back at his lab." Gary said offering  
Ash the item.  
"Dexter! My Pokedex!" Ash exclaimed happily, "I didn't even know I had misplaced him."  
Gary nodded, "Gramps was anxious that you had it for going up to Pewter city."  
"How did you know that's the first gym I was going to?" Ash asked surprised.  
"It's the nearest pokemon gym." Gary replied bluntly, "Really you should ask why you need it  
for Pewter City. The gym leader there is called Flint and has powerful rock type pokemon."  
Ash took the pokedex from Gary, "Thank you" he said stammering.  
The tension was suddenly shattered by a ringing from a device on James's belt, with incredibly  
fast reflexes James hooked the device to his ear.  
James instantly replied, "James here."  
A garbled voice spoke directly to James with a slightly paniced tone.  
Frowning James looked at Jessie and nodded before speaking into the device, "We'll be there  
shortly then."  
Placing the device back on his belt James shrugged, "Looks like there's trouble."  
Jessie sighed, "If it's not one pokemon it's another..."  
"Not this time Jessie, looks like a bunch of treaty breakers." James said.  
"You kids be cool..." Meowth said waving to Ash, Misty and Gary.  
"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around." Ash said brightly.  
Meowth nodded and headed out of the pokecentre with Jessie and James.  
  
"Ash wasn't it?" Nurse Joy asked.  
Nodding Ash smiled at Nurse Joy, "Yes, that's me. Ash Ketchum. Is Budgey better now?" Ash  
asked worried that in all this excitement Nurse Joy would not have had time to treat his  
Pidgey pokemon.  
Nurse Joy paused nerevously, "Well Budgey has been fully healed but there's something else..."  
"What's wrong?" Ash said his facing turning white in panic.  
"Nothing's wrong!" Nurse Joy suddenly replied attempting to calm Ash, "It's just, well Budgey  
can explain best."  
With that Nurse Joy took out a pokeball and pushed the button on it, a stream of white light  
emerged before suddenly turning into a small bird pokemon.  
"Pidge!" The bird pokemon exclaimed loudly.  
Ash blinked and looked at the bird pokemon as it flew around the pokecentre.  
"Budgey evolved into Budgeotto?" Fee suggested seeing Ash's confused look.  
"How did she manage to evolve Nurse Joy?" Misty asked also slightly confused.  
"Whilst you were with Meowth in the forest, it just evolved." Nurse Joy admitted sheepishly.  
"Can pokemon do that?" Gary asked.  
Nurse Joy shrugged, "As far as I am aware, no."  
Gary reached over the Nurse Joy's desk and pushed a button.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Nurse Joy slightly annoyed.  
"Phoning my Grandad, he'll know." Gary replied.  
The wall behind Nurse Joy suddenly opened into a large videoscreen with Professor Oak's  
face on the screen.  
"Ahh Grandson, you found him then?" Professor Oak rhetorically asked seeing Ash standing  
beside Gary.  
Gary nodded, "Not only that but Ash here has already made friends with another of this year's  
trainers AND managed to open that pokeball."  
Professor Oak's face dropped slightly, "The pokeball worked? I didn't think there was anything  
in it."  
Ash nodded and held up Fee for Professor Oak.  
"That was inside..." Professor Oak said sounding stunned slightly.  
"I was inside, Grand Master Oak." Fee said smirking.  
Turning an unusal shade of white Professor Oak gasped sharply and shook all over.  
"I am quite impressed Ash, you have more then excelled yourself already." Professor Oak stated.  
"Thanks Professor!" Ash exclaimed happily.  
"Now Gary your Mother has asked me to pass along a message, can you pick up something for  
dinner tonight whilst there?" Professor Oak conversationally noted.  
Gary nodded, "Not a problem but there was another reason for this call Professor." Gary added.  
"Oh?" Professor Oak said raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Yeah, Ash here caught a Pidgey, without even using any pokemon if I understand things right."  
Gary started.  
"Ash captured a wild pokemon on full health?!" Professor Oak said interuppting hysterically.  
Ash smiled widly and nodded.  
"That is not the amazing thing..." Gary continued, "The Pidgey evolved into a Pidgeotto, whilst  
in the pokecentre."  
Professor Oak rubbed his chin for a second, before nodding and pushing something off screen.  
"Nurse Joy, could you please read and explain the contents of the file I just sent you?"  
Asked Professor Oak with a coy yet nervous smile.  
Nurse Joy looked at the file and then looked towards Professor Oak.  
"I'm not sure if I am allowed to Professor." Nurse Joy stated bluntly.  
Sighing Professor Oak pushed some more unseen somethings and the computer in front of Nurse  
Joy beeped loudly.  
"Now you are." Professor Oak said equally bluntly.  
"Thank you Professor..." Nurse Joy mutely said.  
Professor Oak smiled before suddenly vanishing as the videoscreen shut off.  
"That was slightly rude, he didn't even say goodbye." Misty noted.  
"Well twerp..." Gary started, "Ash even, I think that was my cue to leave."  
"Goodbye Gary." Ash said extending his hand for Gary to shake.  
Gary palmed Ash's hand before making a fist and knocking it against Ash's hand, "Later."  
With that Gary Oak left the pokecentre, leaving Misty, Nurse Joy, Ash and his pokemon.  
"Budgeotto return!" Ash commanded raising the pokeball towards the newly named Budgeotto.  
"Pidge!!" Budgeotto declared before returning to the pokeball in a stream of red light.  
"If you three want to follow me..." Nurse Joy said to Ash, Misty and Fee indicating a more  
private office.  
  
"Take a seat." Nurse Joy offered as she took a seat behind a large wooden desk with a computer  
console.  
Ash and Misty sat beside each other directly in front of the desk whilst Fee scampered up onto  
the lap of Ash.  
"This information is well I guess for ears only since I'll be telling it to you and if  
you share this information outside of this room well your life expectancy might suddenly  
go negative." Nurse Joy said seriously.  
Ash and Misty glanced at each other nerevously.  
"But they say that about EVERY offical report they issue, it's a power trip thing really."  
Nurse Joy added lightly, it didn't make Ash or Misty relax at all.  
"Anyway, pokemon evolution theroy as proposed by Doctor David Jepson." Nurse Joy read from  
the console.  
"Doctor Jepson??" Fee suddenly interupted.  
Nurse Joy nodded, "He's a quite respected pokemon doctor, lives out on Cinnabar Islands. Do  
you know him?"  
"I don't think so..." Fee lied.  
Ash gently patted Fee on the head and looked to Nurse Joy.  
"It has always been believed," Nurse Joy started reading aloud, "That pokemon could only evolve  
into subsequent forms by battling, this of course does not apply to those that require special  
elemental or mythical stones to evolve. Another requirement to evolving is that the pokemon  
would also want to evolve into a new form and indeed a new personality in many cases.  
After much research I have found that this belief was in fact mostly based on poor obersavation  
on behalf of the trainers, in fact the reason pokemon evolved from battling was because it was  
benifical for the pokemon to do so."  
Ash suddenly interuptted, "So he's saying pokemon evolve from battling because they battle?"  
"Not quite, he's saying that pokemon evolve from battling because the new form is often  
more suited to battle." Nurse Joy explained.  
"This does leave the question, what are the actual requirements for a pokemon to evolve?" Nurse  
Joy said continuing, "By means of careful study it has been noted that apart from special cases  
where a stone was required a pokemon can evolve at any time if it wants to."  
"So there is no reason to battle pokemon?" Misty asked.  
Nurse Joy nodded slightly, "Apart from the fitness and entertainment aspect pokemon evolve  
regardless of battling."  
"But if they do battle they are more inclined to evolve because of the battle and not because  
they want to." Fee noted.  
"In other words battling pokemon is eventually forcing them to evolve prehaps before they   
wanted to..." said Misty in muted tones.  
Nurse Joy smirked slightly, "I guess that explains how you get evolved wild pokemon."  
"Budgeotto evolved because she wanted to?" Ash enquired to no one in particular.  
"I guess so, she must have wanted to give you a surprise when you got back." Nurse Joy suggested  
hopefully.  
"That kinda makes sense..." Ash stammered.  
Nurse Joy looked up suddenly, "There's a footnote here from Professor Oak, he says to remind  
you to buy some potions and antidotes as soon as you can."  
Ash sighed, "I'd love to but we don't have any cash."  
Looking around cautiously Nurse Joy coyly typed at the console before suddenly announcing,  
"I just remebered that the Ambassador forgot to buy some potions and antidotes, if you meet   
up with them any time make sure you give them these..." She said smiling as she handed Ash   
and Misty about two dozen bottles, eighteen of them green the other six blue.  
"Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash happily exclaimed taking them and carefully storing them.  
Nurse Joy rolled her eyes slightly, "Now beat it before I get into trouble."  
"Yes mam!" Misty declared smirking and dragging Ash by the arm out of the pokecentre.  
  
Once outside Ash looked up at the rapidly sinking sun, it was getting quite late in the day  
now.  
"We should really look for somewhere safe to stay..." He noted to Misty and Fee.  
"Safe? What happens at night?" Fee asked.  
"Remeber those rebel pokemon that blow things up, well they take hostages too." Misty replied.  
Ash nodded, "It's not really safe to be out at night, here in the city it shouldn't be too  
dangerous but we'll need to find a bodyguard for the journey to Pewter City."  
Fee pouted, "What's wrong with me? I can zap any wild pokemon that try to kidnap us!"  
"I don't doubt that!" Ash said gently scratching the fur between Fee's ears, "But then you'd  
be all worn out at Pewter city."  
"There's a pokecentre at Pewter city!" Fee protested.  
Ash shook his head, "There was, every second city closed it's pokecentre a long time ago however  
as they just weren't needed anymore."  
"Oh..." Fee stammered slightly shocked, "We better find a bodyguard then."  
Misty yawned tiredly, "We best do it fast or find somewhere to stay here."  
Ash, Misty and Fee walked around the town centre for about twenty minutes talking to various  
people there, most were amazed to meet pokemon trainers but did not want to venture out of  
town.  
Eventually just as the sun was disappearing over the horizon a teenager with black spiky hair  
approached Ash.  
"I heard you two are pokemon trainers." The teenager stated bluntly.  
Ash nodded, "I'm Ash and she is Misty, we're looking for some way to get to Pewter City."  
The teenager pondered for a second, "I can take you there, but it'll cost you."  
"We haven't got much money." Ash sighed turning out his pockets for only a few silver coins  
to fall out onto the floor.  
The teenager smiled, "I don't want money helping a real pokemon trainer will be reward enogth."  
"That's so kind!" Misty exclaimed happily.  
"Not a problem." The teenager said raising a hand in a calming motion, "By the way my name  
is Brock."  
"Well Brock, this is my pokemon Fee." Ash said holding Fee up for Brock to see clearly.  
Fee squirmed slightly and turned to Ash, "Do you have to keep picking me up Master Ash, it's  
a little distressing." Fee complained.  
"Sorry Fee..." Ash said suddenly realising he often did this without thinking about any  
distress it would have caused Fee.  
"Your pokemon talks..." Brock said slightly stunned.  
Ash placed Fee gently on the ground and ruffled his ears slightly, "Sometimes I even listen  
to what he says." Ash guiltly said.  
"If we want to make it to Pewter City by morning we can leave now, or I know of a little  
clearing that will be quite safe to stay in." Brock noted.  
"I'm so beat I just want to sleep." Misty said yawning some more.  
Ash nodded and yawned also, "It's a little late and we've been traveling without rest all  
day now."  
"Right then." Brock said heading down the path.  
After walking for only a few minutes the buildings of the town started to become more spaced  
out until eventually stopping a short distance from the forest itself.  
Brock pointed at the houses, "The clearing is just after those. It's close enogth to town  
but will still be free."  
Misty took out a sleeping bag and unrolled it before quickly climbing in and falling asleep  
only a few moments later.  
Copying Misty, Ash also took out his sleeping bag and also took out a sleeping bag for Brock.  
Brock shook his head, "Thanks but i'll be fine."  
"You sure?" Ash asked warily, the sun had only just set and already it was getting quite cold.  
Brock nodded and smiled, "It's greatly appreciated however."  
Ash shrugged and left the sleeping blanket out just in case before climbing into his own and  
quickly falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.  
Fee however hopped up onto a small stump beside Brock.  
"Is he a good trainer...?" Brock quietly asked Fee.  
"Master Ash, he's one of maybe even the best." Replied Fee.  
"Are you a good pokemon?" Brock smirked at Fee.  
Fee shook his head, "I'm terrible, hardly ever listen to instructions and often do an attack  
completly diffrent to what he commands."  
Brock laughed quietly, "At least you are honest."  
"How about you Master Brock?" Fee asked wondering what the Brock of this world did.  
Brock sighed slightly, "I had this dream since being a little kid of being a pokemon breeder,  
when I was only seven the war between pokemon and humans broke out."  
"I still dream of it..." Brock said quietly.  
Fee nuzzled into Brock slightly, pressing into him softly with his short black fur.  
"Now I just go between cities as a bodyguard, it's tough work but it get's me close to  
pokemon..." Brock mused.  
"Master Brock, we will still need your help once we have been to Pewter city. Prehaps after  
you have seen your dad you could come with us." Fee suggested.  
Brock blinked in confusion, "How did you know my dad lives in Pewter city?!"  
Fee smiled and hugged Brock slightly, "Flint is the gym leader isn't he, he's also your father."  
"Nobody knows that except for me and him..." Brock stammered.  
"Sorry." Fee said apologising, "I know a great deal about many things, yet I still know almost  
nothing."  
Brock held his hand out to quiet Fee and pointed with his other hand to the edge of the forest.  
Fee slowly turned around looking to where Brock was pointing only to see nothing there.  
"What gives?" Fee asked turning back, only to see Brock bean him on the head with a small  
club and then feel the tree stump rush up to embrace him as he fell unconcious.  
  
"AIEEEEEE!" Ash screamed loudly.  
Misty swiped at her face with her arm and looked to Ash who was running around.  
"What's wrong?" Misty asked still sleepy.  
"It's that bodyguard, he's stolen Fee and all out equipment!" Ash shouted loudly.  
Misty bolted awake and noticed that indeed her bag was missing.  
"He left us with all our other pokemon..." Misty said seeing Ash's pokeballs carefully  
laided out on his belt and feeling her own at her waist.  
"I don't care we have to find him!" Ash shouted storming off into town.  
  
"... ... I'm sorry." The muted voice of Brock came piercing through the darkness.  
Fee shook his head, it felt like something rattled inside but he quickly dismissed this feeling,  
looking around he could see that he was in a small clearing of the forest surrounded by small  
Meowth and Growlith.  
"This is surreal..." Fee stated looking around some more, he could tell from the dense   
undergrowth that he had to be quite deep into the forest.  
Brock slowly and cautiously approached Fee with a bowl of fruit in his hands, "I hope you  
are ready for breakfast." He said offering the bowl to Fee.  
Despite himself Fee took the bowl and started to eat the fruit hungrily.  
"This is my little part of the forest." Brock explained, "I know it's illegal to breed pokemon  
but I wanted you to see this."  
Fee shurgged and continued eating, it tasted like a very sweet apple but looked more like  
a pear.  
Brock produced a strange whistling noise and from the bushes a small yellow pokemon appeared,  
it was covered in spines and looked like a porcupine with much shorter quills.  
Fee stopped eating and even spat out a little food, "I'm impressed."  
"It's a Hedgey." Brock noted, "It took almost a decade for me to breed but it and all the  
rest of the pokemon here are happy."  
"Are you happy?" Fee asked one of the Growlith beside him.  
"Grow Growlith!" It replied.  
Brock looked on with fasination, "What did it say?"  
Fee smiled, "He said he was very happy here."  
Brock smiled brightly.  
The peace of the clearing was suddenly shattered as the Meowth and Growlith scattered into  
the undergrowth.  
"Prepare for the Diplomat." A female voice stated.  
"The one, the only, TALKING CAT!" A male voice exclaimed.  
"To bring a peace to the world." Jessie said suddenly appearing from the forest.  
"To heal the scars of the forgotten war." James added suddenly standing beside Jessie when  
he wasn't seconds ago.  
"To promote the values of Truth and Love." Jessie noted.  
"To extend our goals to the moon above." James said in a crescendo.  
"Diplomat..." Jessie started.  
"Meowth!" James finished.  
"He's at your service, there's no need to get nervous." Jessie concluded.  
"For Diplomat Meowth is here today, he's going to make everything A-Okay." James finished.  
"That's right!" Meowth said appearing in front of Jessie and James.  
"Meowth, Jessie and James!" Fee exlaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?"  
Brock started to run but was tripped up by James's leg before being picked up roughly.  
"This fine young gentleman has been breaking item three of the pokmon treaty and breeding  
pokemon." James noted addressing Brock directly.  
Jessie nodded, "Additionally we have reports from Officer Jennie at Virdian city that he  
kidnapped you and stole a bunch of potions and antidotes and other junk." She added flippantly.  
Fee looked to Brock and lied directly, "I wasn't kidnapped, I came with him willingly..."  
"Then why do you have a big bump on your head?" Meowth asked.  
"I fell off a log last night, that's why Brock needed to borrow the potions." Fee stammered  
quickly.  
Jessie sighed, "Well even if this is true, he's still been illegally breeding pokemon,   
something like this could really shatter the peace treaty."  
"Why??" Fee asked looking puzzled.  
"When you breed pokemon the pokemon is automatically domesticated, that's one of the main  
reasons why pokemon started the war in the first place, they wanted to be wild." Meowth  
answered.  
Fee glanced at Brock and smiled winking slightly.  
"No." Brock calmly said.  
"But Master Brock..." Fee started to complain.  
Brock shook his head, "No Fee, they are right."  
James lookes down anxiously at Fee and saw what Brock was telling him not to do, Fee had  
been preparing to attack Jessie, James and Meowth to allow Brock to escape.  
"You'll have to come with us to Viridian City." Jessie said taking out some handcuffs.  
Brock stood up and nodded, "You won't need them, I'll come with you willingly."  
Rolling her eyes Jessie put the handcuffs back on her belt and nodded.  
"Follow us." James instructed walking out of the clearing and toward the road.  
Jessie and Meowth hang back ensuring that Brock did actually follow, which he did not  
even attempting to escape despite Fee's constant promptings to do so.  
"What will happen to you?" Fee quietly asked Brock as they walked out of the forest.  
Brock thought for a moment before answering, "I'm not quite sure. Probably be handed over  
to a rebel faction of Growlith."  
"That's quite terrible..." Fee mumbled, not exactly sure what Growlith would do with a human.  
"No, it will be a good lesson." Brock said shaking his head.  
Fee shrugged, "How so Master Brock?" He asked.  
"Well they'll tag me and use a transformation chamber to turn me into one and then after a year  
or so they'll use the tag to find me and turn me back." Brock explained.  
Fee stopped and shook his head slightly, looking directly at Brock he simply said,   
"Transformation chamber?"  
Brock nodded, "It's something that the pokemon evaluation board use to try and solve some  
problems, turning pokemon into people and people into pokemon does give both parties  
a new view of the problem."  
Fee physically felt the colour drain from his face at that, he stopped moving.  
"Really, it doesn't hurt or anything..." Brock quickly added seeing Fee's reaction.  
Fee just stood unmoving, eventually Brock picked him up and carried him back to Viridian city.  
  
"There he is!" Ash screamed as James walked in followed by Brock still carrying Fee.  
Brock cautiously handed Fee over to Ash.  
"What have you done to him?" Ash demanded.  
"I didn't do anything, I was telling him about the transformation chamber and he just froze up."  
Brock explained.  
James nodded, "It's true."  
"So what's wrong with him?" Ash asked.  
"Maybe you should take him back to the pokecenter." A women police officer suggested.  
Misty agreed, "I think we should go there now Ash, Fee could be in trouble."  
"What about him?" Ash said glaring at Brock.  
James sighed slightly, "Not for us to decide, he'll be handed over the the Pokemon evaluation  
board."  
  
Ash charged into the pokecenter leaving Misty a short distance behind, she was having some  
trouble keeping up.  
"Nurse Joy! NURSE JOY!" Ash shouted loudly as he darted into the entrance hall.  
"What's the matter?" Nurse Joy asked looking up from behind the desk.  
"It's Fee." Ash said placing the still motionless Fee on the counter, "Something's wrong  
with Fee."  
Nurse Joy took out a stretcher and placed Fee on it carefully before wheeling it into the  
emergancy room.  
Ash tried to follow but was suddenly stopped by Misty.  
"You can't go in there Ash!" Misty exclaimed.  
"But Fee's hurt or something, I have to help him." Ash stammered.  
Misty gently held Ash, "You can't help him just now, it's up to Nurse Joy and himself."  
Ash slumped to the floor beside the door to the emergancy room and started to cry.  
  
To be concluded...  
/=====================================\/==============\/=======================================\  
| 18:08 || What if...2 || 2nd October 2000 |  
\=====================================/\==============/\=======================================/  
Dedicated to:- Numonkeyjesus and why monkeys are ace.  
  
Special thanks to:-  
  
www.Fanfiction.net, Well fanfiction.net is kinda the reason I do this at all.   
(www.fanfiction.net)  
  
Marc Xavier, Because the Furry Conflict is such a neat idea and I love being evil.   
(www.thefurryconflict.com)  
  
Dmoz, The Open Directory Project staff that help me out and give me free time.   
(www.dmoz.org)  
  
Jason, for being a sensible person the previous day.  
  
3 - This space for rent  
  
4 - This space for lent  
  
5 - This space for vent  
  
All on #Warnercafe, #Watertower and #Toonplay from irc.wtower.com (www.wtower.com)  
  
Everyone I know (and those I don't) on Furrymuck (www.furry.org)  
  
Those inhabiting #UK on Yiff.net (www.yiff.net)  
/=====================================\/==============\/=======================================\  
| 18:08 || What if...2 || 2nd October 2000 |  
\=====================================/\==============/\=======================================/  
| The last words |  
\-------------------------------------/  
  
Oooh, scary almost plot like ending and it's to be concluded hopefully sooner then this  
took to write, I had a lot of trouble in the middle there (Pear reference again)  
but it eventually worked out. Kinda.  
  
10-4, Runt  
================================================================================================  



End file.
